


Transfiguration Lessons

by roguefaerie



Series: Trans HP One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little handwavy, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans minerva mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is a natural at Transfiguration, for a reason.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Original Character(s), Minerva McGonagall & Poppy Pomfrey
Series: Trans HP One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Transfiguration Lessons

Minerva had needed to spend quite a bit of time sitting quietly and considering what she would be--when she grew up, when she transfigured herself, and even what gender fit her. In the end, she had decided she was in fact a little girl and there would be no hiding that fact. By the time she got to Hogwarts, she already knew by instinct how to make herself into what she needed to be. It was the one spell she had never had to practice in a classroom, because she had been doing it silently in her head for as long as she had needed to. 

Wand waving was unnecessary. And the spell held for longer and longer periods of time. Her parents had no choice but to let things go: The Minerva they had once planned for and named was never coming back.

They had a daughter named Minerva and they were now even sometimes quietly pleased about this fact, to say nothing of her skill.

There was no keeping Minerva from transfiguring, when she needed to, in the beginning.

Now it was these many years later, but she had an eye for the children who were like her. They might have uncovered a hidden talent for covering their gender, or transfiguring. They might simply be someone bullied in the halls or at meals. 

Minerva could find them, no matter their house--even, and perhaps especially, Slytherin, where they might not be under as many caring, watchful eyes.

There was a reason that Gryffindor and Slytherin often met together for classes, and Minerva had been sure to be part of that reason.

She knew in her gut who would like some extra time in her office, or a visit to Madame Pomfrey. And though Pomfrey had not always understood, Minerva could easily tower in a doorway to observe her handling of students’ needs. Over time, the school nurse had grown to understand, even if she herself did not feel the same way the students did. She became skilled at wrapping needed supplies in inconspicuous packages for the children Minerva sent her way. 

And anyone who needed it could find a way to Minerva’s office for extra tutoring in transfiguration or just a gentle listening ear.

Minerva could always find her own. She simply always would.


End file.
